


Choices Divine

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birth, Gen, Son of Zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, son of Zeus, is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Divine

Born in the midst of a storm, the babe came into this world in defiance to its own father's law. Zeus bowed his head, watching with a small smile playing upon his lips. Life, after all, had found its way from his seed. He could be but proud of that. Eileithyia had been sent by Hera to aid in the birth of his youngest, and sat now beside him. Hera was silent, even as the sky rolled and shifted in its confusion. It was not of either of their making, but of the coming babe.

"Two choices do you have, husband mine." Hera spoke softly, her attention on her daughter - Eileithyia at the door, let in by James.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly." James speaks, unsuspecting that it is a goddess of birth to whom he addresses, disguised as but a midwife. She steps inside without hesitation, knowing where to look for the unborn babe even without a glance about the room, she smiles. Lily smiles back, not suspecting the smile is for her babe yet born.

"I would not miss this." Eileithyia assures him, absently, her whole attention upon the coming birth of her half sibling. She goes to Lily, and the moment that she touches the mortal, the birth eases. There will be no harm to mother or babe, and pain flees from the body swiftly with the coming birth.

"To keep the boy among them…" Hera favored this choice, for if raised among witches and wizards, no child of Zeus would be honored for but what was their own making and choices.

"Welcome little brother." Eileithyia murmurs into the just born babe's ear, kissing him on his brow and both cheeks to greet him into the world.

"Or bring him up among us." Hera spoke softly, unseen.


End file.
